


Incompreensão

by carolss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Eu não entendo a  capitã.





	Incompreensão

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : POV Seven of Nine. Se passa no final da quarta temporada.

Eu não entendo a Capitã.

Ao longo do meu último ano a bordo da nave Voyager eu dediquei uma parte considerável do meu tempo tentando compreendê-la e para a minha decepção os meus progressos nessa área foram mínimos.

Não foi lógico da capitã me manter viva após ter cortado a minha conexão com o Borg. Na época eu julguei tal ação como sendo cruel, deixar de ser nós para ser apenas eu foi doloroso e solitário. Depois de um tempo eu passei a considerar tal ação como sendo estúpida, arriscar a segurança da sua tripulação por alguém que ela nem conhecia dificilmente poderia ser definido como sábio. Agora eu penso que talvez tenha sido algo diferente, embora ainda não consiga definir ao certo como.

Eu tenho mais conhecimento que qualquer humano vivo e ainda assim em alguns momentos ela me olha como se eu fosse uma criança inexperiente ao invés de um ser que tem em sua mente memórias do conhecimento de milhares de espécies diferentes. Mas o pior é quando ela me trata como uma criança.

Mas apesar das nossas discussões eu não tenho dúvidas que se eu me encontrasse em perigo ela arriscaria morrer para me salvar, esse pensamento a primeira vez que me ocorreu me fez sentir felicidade, mas aí eu pensei que ela faria o mesmo por todo o resto da tripulação da nave porque esse é o tipo de pessoa que ela é, e isso estranhamente me fez sentir menos felicidade.

Eu gostaria de poder assimilá-la, a capitã provavelmente me julgaria por isso, mas é a verdade. Mas eu não gostaria que a mente dela se tornasse parte do coletivo Borg, eu queria que fosse só comigo eu gostaria de poder juntar as nossas mentes completamente e ser uma com ela, e ela ser uma comigo. Sem separações, sem conflitos, apenas nós.

Eu não entendo a Capitã, e para ser honesta eu estou começando a não entender a mim mesma também.


End file.
